jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
Dungeons - Dungeons in Jade Dynasty are in certain areas in the game and are geared for higher level players. For example, the dungeon Cave of Fangs is located in Jadeon. Jadeon is a low lvl zone, but Cave of Fangs ( or CoF ) is for 60+. Dungeons are also different than the open world that we're used to killing mobs in. For one , the monsters are a lot harder. Secondly there tends to be massive quantities of mobs inside each dungeon. No doubt this is meant for AoE group leveling. Getting together with others who can AoE , dungeons can be great places to accumulate exp. Also there are certain NPC's throughout the JD world that will give quests that you complete by killing monsters in dungeons. These quests will appear in a red color in your quest list. Also, there are world bosses that spawn in each dungeon, as well as Bosses that already inhabit these areas. Some also might have a second zone connected to them, like the Forsaken Abyss which you can get to by getting to the end of the Cave of Fangs. I've mainly travelled through Cave of Fangs , but there are other dungeons and it seems they are spread out quite a bit: Cave of Fangs: the earliest dungeon you can access , preferably 75+ because of the difficulty of the monsters within ( the new gear at lvl75 will also make it very easy ). Cave of Fangs resides in the lower right hand side of the Jadeon map. Forsaken Abyss can be reached by traveling through the Cave of Fangs, however, Forsaken Abyss cannot be exited by returning to the beginning of the dungeon, unlike other dungeons. Cave of Fangs/Forsaken Abyss mob kills are required for certain level clan skill upgrades. Dark Drake Cave: located in The Billows on the left hand side of the map. i have yet to venture through this one , but will attempt to at lvl90 :). i assume it is harder than CoF. Mob kills are required for certain level clan skill upgrades. Foxhill Tomb: located in Doom Bog at the bottom of the map. also have not been through this one. probably for lvl105+ Cave of Ancient Tales: located in South of the Border at the bottom left of the map. no doubt a tough place. Seat of Infernal Toil: located at the top of Shura. Shura is the highest lvl zone , so this must be the hardest dungeon. might even be raid quality. The quests for each dungeon are a long string of quests. I've never fully completed one myself , but they do give a hefty amount of exp and some rarer items like talisman of craft. Possibly the last part requires the death of a boss. Rewards could be anything. I'm going to assume gold and rare items, ethereal and celestial or various other special use items. Celebeans possibly? not much else i know of Dungeons, and not many people post about it either on the forums. but i'll edit this page when i learn more :)